The Lady's Murder
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Doctor Henry Morgan has a strange case put before him. The murder of a Jane Doe. That isn't the strange part, however. It is the fact that she returns to life. Can he help her find out about her murder and can he unlock some of the secrets of his own immortality in the process?


**Alright love the TV show** _ **Forever**_ **and BAM Doctor Who x-over.**

I ran. It was all I could do. I was in New York, being hunted, Mom and Dad and Hiccup were off exploring and I had been dumb enough to go off alone… now I was paying for it. I cursed under my breath as my boot got hung on a wire and I went flying. I hit the concrete and spun facing my assailant.

He laughed and plunged the knife down. I blocked the knife with my bracers and struggled to get my boot up to his body to flip him over me. The weight on top of me was more than that of a normal human and I was betting on Slitheen.

"For the love of, God, give some of that fat to the Adipose!" I snarled shoving him up, not that it did any good.

"Hahaha," he laughed raising the blade high and then dropping it down quickly. The last thing I saw was the blade entering my left heart. The last thing through my mind was that this was the first time I've died alone, without Hiccup by my side.

000

Hiccup jerked to a halt the second it happened. Rose and the Doctor glanced behind them at the now perfectly still Viking Chief. He had known the instant the Lady was in danger and now he stood there like an anvil had been dropped on him.

"She's… gone…" he said. "She sent me a word. Slitheen. Then she was gone. She wasn't fast enough. I should have insisted she go with us. I should have!" He slammed his fist against the wall in outrage.

"Hiccup, its not your fault. You couldn't have stopped the Lady any better than the Doctor or me," Rose comforted her son-in-law, patting his back.

"We need to get to her body before anyone else does!" the Doctor urged. "If the police send her to the Medical Examiner and we can't reclaim her within her twenty four hour window, she is in more trouble than you could know. Trust me, I've been there and done that. Where was she at last?"

"This way!" Hiccup shouted taking the lead and hearing the others follow. He raced along the streets and then was jerked to a stop by her father when they neared the ally when they got there. "But she is there!"

"And so are the humans," he said pointing at the flashing lights. "We are too late the humans have her. We can get her at the morgue. We will have to follow them somehow," the Doctor said.

Hiccup looked up and whistled and two dragons dropped from the sky, careful to not be seen. "Come on," Hiccup said climbing onto Tootless's back. Anju dipped her wing in offering as the Doctor safely saw Rose aboard the sapphire dragon and climbing on behind her. The two dragons took to the air, circling, unseen in the night sky, before flying to follow the humans to the morgue.

000

Doctor Henry Morgan leaned over the body of the woman. The poor girl had been stabbed and it seemed as if it were simply for the hell of it, from the looks of it. He shook his head. Such a waste, someone going about and killing this lovely young girl with so much life ahead of her.

"Are you ready to go, Henry?" Detective Jo Martinez asked stepping around the door.

"Ah, yes Detective…er Jo… I'll be there in a moment. I need to put this poor girl away," he said sadly waving his assistant over to help him move her body to storage.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"Stabbing."

"Any idea why?" she asked.

"That's more of your area of expertise, I think, Detective," Henry chuckled. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Let's get going," she said. "Any idea who she is?"

"I'm afraid not. She had no form of ID on her when she found her."

"We'll file a Jane Doe in the morning," she said as Henry pulled his coat on and wrapped his scarf around his neck. "Come on," she said offering her arm in jest as Henry cut the lights off.

Neither saw them the light emanating from the girls storage container.

 **Ok so short chapter but it will get better faster. Hopefully… seriously it's just my free writing while I work on one of my novels.**


End file.
